


Mason, I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Shadow Kiss, Dimitri is a strigoi, Eddie is sad, Frostbite, It’s actually so sad help, Mason is a ghost, Rose is about to be a runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Eddie had learnt at the last second that’s Rose could see Mason, could talk to Mason. What if he had spoken to his best friend before he faded away forever?





	Mason, I Miss You

“Is he dead?”

A shake of the head.

“Is he alive?”

A shake of the head.

“Mason, is Dimitri Strigoi?”

The nod makes Rose’s blood run cold, but before she has time to think about it, she is distracted.

“WAIT! Wait?” Eddie called, running past the ward to get to Rose. He had no idea why he was in such a rush. No idea why it was quite so important to get there quickly, but he knew that it was. The people at the gate were stood watching them, no one wanting to leave the safety of the ward as the sun set. “Is it true?” He asked Rose weakly, “Can you see him?”

Eddie couldn’t see it, but the fading figure of Mason suddenly brightened up, stepping towards his best friend, “He’s here.” Rose told Eddie almost silently. Eddie looked around as if he would be able to see the other boy. He couldn’t. Still, he stopped, directly facing Mason. It shocked Rose a little, making her feel like he could see him.

“Mase. Mason.” Eddie spoke quickly, aware of the fact that time was running out, even if he didn’t know that Mason was fading. “I’m so sorry,” he started, frowning as he continued, “I know it was your decision to come too, but I’m sorry that we went. I’m sorry that I was too weak to help. No, I’m sorry that I’m not even sorry about that. I’m sorry that I’m a little relieved that I couldn’t come back to fight.”

“Eddie.” Rose said softly, “He’s been shaking his head since your first apology. He’s relieved that you weren’t there too.”

She had been going to stop there but Mason’s now eager nodding spurred her to continue, “You’re right, you all made that decision to go and Christian and I made the decision to follow. We all decided to be there. Mason isn’t mad at you, he’s happy that you weren’t in that room. He’s happy that I survived and he’s happy that we’re both okay.”

“Did he say that?” Eddie asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

The question took Rose off-guard but Mason stuck his thumb in the air, prompting her to nod, “He did.” She agreed, the lie was only a small one. If Mason could speak right now, he would have said that.

“And I miss you Mase,” Eddie continued, apparently needing to get everything out “I miss you. You’re my best friend, you’re the guy that makes me want to be better, the one who always wins in a fight. Except when it matters huh?” His voice cracked.

The joke surprises everyone. Including the boy who uttered it, Eddie feels a tear coming down his face. Mason looks surprised but it’s Rose that laughs, which prompts Mason to laugh. Eddie’s joke had been the dark humour they all liked. Eddie smiled a little, “Is he laughing?” Rose just nodded.

“I was so angry when you died Mase, angry at you and angry at the world and angry at myself. I’m even angry that I’m not going to be angry forever, I can feel the anger fading, because it will be okay… and that’s so unfair.” Eddie stopped to take a breath and then continued “But it will be okay and I’ll die one day and I’ll probably get to see you again. You can tell me thank you for looking after this one.” Eddie teased, pointing to Rose.

“He says I can look after myself,” Rose rolled her eyes but with a glance at Mason she added “but he appreciates it.”

Eddie took a shaking breath and finally spoke again “I know this is goodbye. I don’t know, I can feel that you’re going. For good this time. I just wanted you to know that I love you. That being friends with you was…” Eddie froze looking for the right word, finally stumbling out “It was just right. Bye Mase.”

Mason has already faded but through her tears, Rose said “He says goodbye and that he loves you too,” she bit her lip, “He’s gone.” She whispered. Eddie moves to hug her, not even realising how much she needs it, how much weighs on her shoulders. They hug and Rose finally has time to realise what Dimitri being Strigoi really means, for a second they cry together. Then they step back, wipe away their tears and walk back towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that you can commission me to write for you! thehumanrat.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
